Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150805045133
Fergus: I'm going to sleep puts gas mask back on wake me when we get there. Blazkowicz: Alright, everyone get some shuteye and check your weapons, we'll have to be ready when we arrive in Paris. -3 Hours Later- -In German- Driver: Commander! Blazkowicz: What? Driver: Get your men up, we've arrived. Oh god... The convoy arrived at the city of Paris, something almost unrecognizable aside from a few landmarks. Massive skyscrapers of concrete, steel, and some of glass with flags around each corner. Highways and maglevs sprawled amongst the area, and soldiers patrolled most of the streets. The Eiffel Tower was in the distance. -In English- Fergus: Goddammit, we there alre- slapped by Blazkwoicz -In German- Fergus:.... jesus.... christ... What did they do to this city? Driver: A few "renovations" as the Füher says The group arrived at a checkpoint, nearby a hotel where the troops unloaded. SF Commander: Your barracks are here. Each squad will have a set of rooms for their men. They will be assigned at the door! Remember! This is not a vacation! This has been given to you by the honor of your superior officers! You are pure German! One of the SF! Do not fail them! The group moved up to the hotel, one of the many throughout the city unaffected by the German architectural renovation. Guard: Your rooms are 60 through 62, good day. Blazkowicz: Thank you. The group reached their rooms, where Blazkowicz opened up his satchel, and pulled out a radioset. Fergus reached into his rear bag, and pulled out several boxes. -In English- Fergus: On behalf of the Spooks, I give you the bug Prendergast: Those? Fergus: They are nanobots, they assemble a listening bugs and cameras together, and it radios to the headset Captain Blazkowicz is wearing. The video feed comes to me on this. pulls out a smart phone We're to set these up in the building the German officials will be in. Wyatt: So whats the plan? Fergus: Simple, we infiltrate the building posing as guards to Gottlob Berger, and enter his office. When he goes to take a piss, or do something, we search the room, find the folder, and get the hell out of there. These listening bugs and cameras will allow us to keep feed on the German movements, and to make sure no one walks in on us. Blazkowicz: If we are caught, we go loud and escape into Paris, trying to lose them in say, the catacombs, sewers, or alleyways. We'll broadcast a signal for evacuation groups which will get us out fast. Kessler had also managed to get in touch with a resistance group in Paris, and he said they can assist us if needed. We just send a transmission out. Now, this ain't Wulfburg, people aren't naive as they are, they will report us, they will try to stop us, and there are many men around the area. I know for sure we aren't getting out unseen. Fergus: One more thing, these uniforms will only get us so far. Thankfully, most eyes were zombified in Wulfburg, meaning we won't be as easy to spot, just keep an eye out for Berger and the other man. Blazkowicz: So tonight I saw we do a bit of recon around the area, get familiar with our surroundings. As we will be heading to the Louvre shorty. He checks his rifle, then straps it around his shoulder, then pulling out a Luger, checking the magazine, then holstering it. Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, we'll be splitting teams up again. Team B will do a walk around the palace acting as a patrol with Fergus's nanocameras, while we locate the conference room and Berger's room. That way we may be able to knock out several key leaders in the Wehrmacht. Try to locate any possible escape routes, any weaknesses in patrols or guard locations, or any motor pools with vehicles if things go wrong. In the bag over here I have several explosives we can use if we have to go loud, if your able to, discreetly place them in strategic locations that may allow confusion amongst the SF troops. Fergus: Just try not to break anything exspensive, collatral damage comes out of our pay check. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets head out to that commander. The group departed the rooms, leaving any non-essential material in the rooms, and heading down to the Commander. -In German- Commander: Hey! You! Your needed at the Louvre for patrol! Get on this truck and move! The group got on the truck as it rumbled through the streets, arriving at the massive palace, and the group got off into the main room. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets go. Team A began to head out to locate the two main rooms... OOC: Basically the Lourve had been converted back into a palace from a museum for guests of the German government (or for meetings), with most valuables being on display, or sent back to Greater Germany